


Sonata of Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Chalice sits atop a pedestal, unreachable and unattainable.
Relationships: Eloïse/Vladimir, Vladimir/Eloïse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Moonlight descended upon the entangled vines. Flowers basked in the lukewarm gloom; Eloïse sighed. She was certain it had been a dream that other people lived in her parent’s manor. Yet after waking up, she encountered no one, but an unsettled feeling remained. Eloïse stared at the back of her hand. A scarlet marking stood out against her skin; Eloïse never visited a tattoo shop before. It was intricate and resembled a butterfly, yet one of the wings was upside down. She tried to rub it off but to no avail. Well, she could take a hot shower once leaving this place. Eloïse headed toward the iron gates. As she reached out, her hand hit an invisible wall. Frowning, Eloïse sent out a kick. She cursed from the instance of pain. 

“So you were here.” 

Eloïse turned around. Someone walked toward her, cane in hand. He was lithe and well-dressed in clothes unbefitting of the era. If anything, she was reminded of a show that featured lolita fashion for men. Eloïse frowned; this person shared the same appearance as the one in her dream. 

“I am afraid you can’t leave.” His voice, tinged with a Russian accent, was almost soothing.

“Why not?” She took up a defensive stance. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” He pointed his cane at a spot behind him. Ruined flowers lay with broken shards of glass. It was where Eloïse landed in her dream; at least, what she thought was one. 

“I can only guess you did something to me.”

“Yes, and now we’re caught in very unfortunate circumstances,” he said.

“Well, I would like an explanation. Especially since I apparently can’t leave.” Eloïse crossed her arms. “Is calling the police also out of the question?”

“Don’t you think we should have a proper discussion over there at least?”

Eloïse looked behind her and spotted a small wooden bench. She walked to it, and he followed. He gestured for her to sit first. Then he seated himself closer to the opposite end of the bench, trying to keep distance between them. Eloïse sized him up, and she expected he would do the same. 

“Well?” Eloïse tapped her foot. 

“To put it simply, it’s because I saved your life.”

“...Thank you. But can I ask how?”

“You are now a Chalice. My Chalice.”

That might explain the marking on her hand. “You won’t let me leave.”

“Oh, I would if that were possible.” He let out an exasperated sigh.

“What’s stopping you?”

“It’s complic-“

“Just say it,” Eloïse said 

He frowned. “A force was stopping you, correct? Think of it as magic.”

Eloïse glanced at where the invisible wall stood. “Can’t you do anything about that?”

“No. You are now a resident here. Whether you accept it now or later matters not to me.”

“I’m not just a resident. I inherited this place.”

“I understand, however, the others won’t see you as the owner because of a mere claim.”

Eloïse scowled. She reached for her smartphone and tried to call 112. No signal. “What’s your name?” 

“Vladimir. Will you tell me yours?” The man narrowed his eyes. “I doubt you would appreciate being referred to as ‘Chalice.’”

“I’m Eloïse.“

“I see. Miss Eloïse, please allow me to return this to you.” He reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope. Eloïse snatched it from his hands. Inside was the letter written by her parents.

“You read through it, didn’t you?”

“Considering you were trying to run away and were moments away from death beforehand, I don’t think I had a choice.” Vladimir stood up. “It’s late. We shall continue our discussion at another time.”

“Have something important to do?”

“Yes, in fact. Would you like me to escort you to the spare room?” He held out his hand. “That is where you’ll be sleeping.”

Eloïse knew he was talking about the Rose Room. She scrutinized him. “No thanks.” 

“All right.” Vladimir began to walk yet stopped after several steps. “Miss Eloïse, don’t touch anything in this garden.”

“Because it’s yours?” She asked with a mocking tone.

“I will only warn you once.”

Once he disappeared from her sight, Eloïse walked back to the manor. She had to leave. Maybe she should try again when it was daytime or find whatever object is blocking her cellular service. Eloïse could not even use the Internet. She refused to accept magic had trapped her here. There had to be something else. As she entered the main hallway, there was a new face. If Vladimir’s clothes were out of fashion, this person’s outfit appeared to have been pulled out from an old, Renaissance painting. He noticed Eloïse presence and bowed.

“I do not believe we’ve met before. My name is Raphael.”

“Eloïse.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Eloïse.”

“...I’m not from a rich family.”

“Please forgive me, it’s an old habit of mine.”

Eloïse noted the sword at his waist. “What are you doing?” 

“I was planning to spend time in the living room. Would you care to join me?” He smiled.

“Sure.”

Eloïse followed Raphael. A cozy warmth greeted her; the crackle of a fireplace and a welcoming glow created a sense of peace and tranquility. She sat on the sofa. 

“You seem troubled, my lady,” Raphael stood by the arm rest.

Eloïse leaned back. “I’m not able to leave like a normal person.”

Raphael tilted his head. “It’s one of the conditions. Vlad has bound his soul to yours so to speak.” He smiled sheepishly. “And saving you has made things very complicated for him.”

“You’re saying I have to stay close to him? Let me guess, you’re also going to mention stuff like magic.”

Raphael coughed. “It is to be expected. After all...” 

* * *

When Eloïse closed the door to her new bedroom, her knees collapsed. She winced as she felt the cold, wooden floor. Moonlight filtered through the glass window, falling onto the wardrobe and dressing table. Vampires. Her childhood home was filled with vampires. Raphael tried not to be so blunt, but the shock stayed in the back of her mind. It was like a block of ice that melted yet never disappeared. Eloïse looked at the back of her right hand before glancing at the bed. After sleeping, she would wake up and find this was all some wild dream. Maybe. Yet part of her acknowledged that life here was the reality she had to face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eloïse wished she brought a hair dryer. Her damp, black hair stuck to her neck. She had changed into a blue dress, and the faint floral scent of her lotion permeated in the air. She finished unpacking her luggage, but the wardrobe could not fit all her clothes. Her favorite brush and hair accessories lay on the dressing table.Eloïse stared at her reflection. Everything was the same except for that butterfly-like mark on her right hand. She was disappointed; she woke up earlier to see it was there still. Eloïse checked her phone for the time. 9:30 P.M. 

There was a soft rapping on her door. “May I come in?”

Eloïse took a deep breath and smoothed out the creases of her outfit. “Yeah.”

The door opened; Vladimir stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. 

“What’s up?” Eloïse forced herself to smile. “Here to continue our conversation from before?”

“I thought you would remember my warning.”

“...I didn’t touch your precious garden.”

“Miss Eloïse, I do not take kindly to liars.”

“I’m not lying.” 

Vladimir glared. “Is that so?”

“I left shortly after you did. Are you talking about where I fell?”

“I’ve already started to clean that mess.”

Eloïse gritted her teeth. “I’m telling you I didn’t mess up your favorite flower patch or whatever.“

Vladimir turned to leave. “I expect an apology before the night ends.” He left the door open. 

As he walked down the hallway, Eloïse shouted, “You’re the one who owes me the apology!” She slammed the door shut. 

After leaving the orphanage, she thought petty accusations were gone. Eloïse took several deep breaths to calm her boiling temper. Fine, she would have to prove her innocence. It was not the first time. Eloïse approached her bedroom the window. While the view of overgrown plants pleased the eye, she could not see the rest of the garden. Eloïse put on a wool shawl before she headed to the garden.

The night breeze played with her hair. Eloïse began her search; she found the spot where she fell. Most of the broken glass, coated in her dried blood, lay in a pile, and many of the ruined plants were gone. Eloïse walked to one of the trees. That area also appeared untouched. Even the bench was the same as it was last time. Aside from Eloïse’s frustration growing, in her heart, the insults for Vladimir increased. Hearing footsteps, Eloïse looked behind her. He wore modern clothes. So some vampires keep up with the current era’s fashion. Eloïse introduced herself first. 

He nodded. “Aaron. Why are you here?”

“To see what Vladimir’s blaming me for.”

“Does he even know you’re here?”

“I don’t care. Where’s his special plant daycare?”

“...I can show you it actually.” Aaron scratched his head. “If you’re okay with being away from the manor.”

“But I couldn’t even go past the gates last time.” Eloïse remembered the invisible wall.

“As long as you don’t try to escape, this should be within your rights as a Chalice.”

Eloïse followed close behind Aaron and continued to look for any signs of destruction. She struggled to match his pace, yet as they reached the edge of the garden, he slowed down. A wall decorated with encroaching ivy stood ahead of them, and beyond the bricks Eloïse noticed multiple trees huddled together. 

“Here we are.” Aaron stopped in his tracks.

Next to him was a hedge accompanied by the remains of flowers. The pitiful shrubbery had been trampled on; Eloïse kneeled. The petals, white with bits of either red, pink, or purple, were scattered on the ground. 

“I could hear him cursing from the Forest,” Aaron said. 

“I guess I can understand. But not sure about the choice of scapegoat.”

“He probably thought you wanted revenge.”

“Still doesn’t give him an excuse to think I was the culprit right then and there.”

“He forgot to notice a small detail.” Aaron smiled. “I think you’d want to see it.”

Eloïse got to her feet and followed him. She stepped over the clumps of grass and dirt; close to the bushes the ground was coated in a dried, brown substance. 

“That’s...”

“Yeah. It’s also why I know you didn’t ruin Vladimir’s garden.” Aaron grimaced. “You should talk to him.”

“I doubt he’ll listen to me.” Eloïse tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Mention me and how I want to discuss this. Your name will be cleared then if it hasn’t already.”

“Sounds like a plan. Thanks for your help.”

“You’re welcome.“

After they parted ways, Eloïse raced to the library.

Moonlight seeped through the stained glass. The floor squeaked from her hurried steps. She scanned the shelves for something, anything related to flowers. Some historical books appeared to be from her parents’ collection, but others were written in other languages. Eloïse pulled out an encyclopedia and beamed when she read the title. She skimmed through the pages, noting how certain ones were bookmarked. Once she landed on the entry for cyclamens, Eloïse recalled the petals. They matched the drawing and the description. She continued reading through the sections.

“What are you doing?”

Eloïse turned around. Vladimir approached her but kept his distance. 

“Reading.” She closed the encyclopedia. “I ended up going to the garden a while ago. Aaron was with me.”

Vladimir clicked his tongue. “I am not surprised.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!“

“Please... allow me to apologize for earlier. I took the time to think and re-examine my behavior.”

“...Oh.” Eloïse cleared her throat. “Well, just don’t do it again.”

“Of course.”

“Aaron also wanted to speak with you about the garden.” Eloïse shifted her weight from side to side. The last thing she needed was an awkward silence. “Were those cyclamen for someone important?”

“My past should be left well alone.” 

“Sorry.” She returned the book to its place on the shelf.

Vladimir scoffed. “Shall we discuss a more pressing matter?” 

”Like?”

He took a step toward her, and she refused to look away. “Your impudence is admirable,” he said.

“Thank you. Now, cut to the chase.”

“Did you really think I would save your life out of pity?”

Eloïse shrugged. “I doubt burdening you with my dead body is worth the trouble.”

“Indeed.” Vladimir leaned on his cane. “You ought to fulfill your obligation as a Chalice instead.”

“...It’s being a free meal, isn’t it?” Eloïse grumbled before stretching out her left hand. “Go on. Let’s get this over with.” She focused her gaze on a nearby shelf. A vampire bite should be no different than getting poked with a needle or two.

Eloïse listened to the wooden floor as it creaked. Vladimir was in front of her; he grabbed her forearm. To her surprise, his grip was gentle. Eloïse felt his breath against her wrist. She closed her eyes, anticipating his fangs would pierce her skin. Three. Two. One.

Her arm was lowered, and Vladimir let go. Eloïse opened her eyes. She checked her wrist to confirm there were no puncture wounds. “Lost your appetite?”

“You’re shaking.” 

Eloïse huffed and hugged herself. “I’m surprised you care.”

“I am concerned about Vanya.”

“Who?”

“Ivan.” Vladimir set his cane against the chair before sitting down.

“What about him?”

“You’ll most likely pull your arm back before I withdraw my fangs.” He glanced at the doorway. “In addition to injuring yourself, Vanya would give into his instincts and attack you.”

”Should we go to my bedroom?”

“The location doesn’t matter.”

“How about tomorrow?” Seeing his expression, Eloïse said, “We’re going to figure out a schedule.” Since she could not avoid being bitten, she had to go for the next best thing. 

“...All right.” Vladimir crossed his legs. “Do you need anything else?”

Eloïse shook her head. “I’ll be going now. Good night.”

She returned to her room and lay on the bed. Eloïse checked her phone. It was past midnight, yet she did not feel exhausted. She tried to call the orphanage but it failed. The words “No Service” were disheartening. Eloïse then stared at the ceiling. Was her life going to revolve around being confined to the manor?


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight filled Eloïse’s bedroom. As much as she would like to appreciate in the warmth, she had to eat. Despite the orphanage being short of food at times, Eloïse could not afford to starve now. After getting dressed, she ventured into the kitchen. To her relief, it had everything except for food. Seeing a refrigerator made her excited. Of course, the layer of dust and bundles of cobwebs meant she needed to also buy cleaning supplies, but she could manage. She must. To her dismay, there was still one problem. 

When Eloïse left through the front door, she looked around. The same trees form when she first arrived at the manor were still there. She frowned and began to walk. Either that magical barrier applied to the entire manor or only to the garden. Yet she reached the gate with ease. Too easily. Eloïse wasted a few minutes walking around the manor, expecting the magical barrier would trigger. It didn’t. 

* * *

The village was a familiar sight. It was Eloïse’s old friend and her closest. She first bought groceries. Happiness welled up inside Eloïse when she gave a debit card to the clerk. She could forget about her current circumstances and pretend to live a normal life. She had money to spend. She didn’t need to worry about someone yelling at her for buying something. Afterward, Eloïse strolled past various stores. Window shopping Eloïse loved as a child, and now the activity gave her solace. The clothing store caught her eye; one of the mannequins wore an elegant, lace dress. Should she buy it? Should she wait for a sale? 

“Hey!”

She knew that voice. Eloïse turned around. Melanie was sprinting towards her. Eloïse braced herself for a tackle hug, but Melanie slowed down in time. Instead, Eloïse found herself being dragged to a nearby café. Melanie made her sit in the nearest chair. 

“Why haven’t you called? I remember you wanted to buy a phone as soon as you left.” Melanie took a seat across from her.

“Yeah.” Eloïse pulled it out to show her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect the area around my parent’s place to have bad service.”

“That sucks.”

You have no idea, Eloïse thought. Then she said, “You have no idea.”

“Did something happen?” Melanie leaned forward. “I’m always willing to listen.”

Vampires happened. Eloïse looked at the antique shop across from their table. “I guess... I’m wondering if I should’ve done something else with my inheritance.”

“Like?”

“Travel the world? Buy my own house.” The amount of money left by Eloïse’s parents baffled even the bank. “Anything except moving into the manor.”

Melanie touched Eloïse’s hand. “We can try and hang out at least once a week.”

“Really?”

“Of course! This can be our meeting place.” Melanie smiled. “By the way, when did you get that tattoo? It’s pretty.”

“After I... bought my phone. Anyway, I’ll call the orphanage first so I won’t waste your time.” 

After they said their goodbyes, Melanie left Eloïse with an inevitable shadow of woe. Carrying her grocery bags, Eloïse returned to the manor at a slow pace. Her stomach growled. She needed food.

The moon already pushed dusk away as the manor’s entrance came into view. Eloïse stopped and almost dropped one of the bags. Vladimir stood by the doorway. Their eyes met; each step she took grew heavier. Maybe she could dash past him before he said anything. 

“Welcome back.”

“Thanks.” 

“Would you like some help?”

She let him take a bag, and Vladimir gestured for her to enter first. They entered the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter. 

“Were you waiting long?”

“If needed, I would look for you.” He watched as she unpacked the groceries.

Eloïse began to lay the ingredients out, bracing herself for a scolding. Instead, a heavy silence settled above them, and the crackling of paper bags was deafening.

“...Vladimir, do you need something?”

“When will you be ready?”

“For?”

He frowned. “You were the one who insisted on today.“

“I...Ah, right.” Eloïse recalled last night’s events.“After dinner.”

He nodded and was about to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

“I have a job for you.” 

“What is it?”

“Since I can’t force each of you to pay rent, surely being my cooking assistant isn’t too much, right?”

One second of silence became four. In her heart, Eloïse begged he at least say something. 

“May I ask you to let go first?”

When Eloïse did, he set his cane against the table and took off his coat. Then he removed his gloves one at a time before setting them on the table.

“My family always left it to the servants for our meals.” Vladimir rolled up his sleeves. “However, that doesn’t mean I am unwilling to learn.” 

Eloïse clasped her hands together. “Lucky for you, I’m confident in my teaching skills.” 

In the end, Vladimir followed her instructions, even better than Melanie when Eloïse was still at the orphanage. With the sauce finished, there was nothing left for him to do. He must have been relieved to hear that. As she waited for the pasta to boil, Eloïse said, “So about that magic which prevented me from leaving before...”

Vladimir glanced at her. “If I feel you’ve wandered too far, it will activate.“

“You don’t mind if I go to the village?”

“As long as it doesn’t endanger you or us. That being said, please do be more careful when you leave during the day.”

“Why?”

“There are two reasons. The first relates to the fact you’re my Chalice.”

“Is there no way to break the bond?”

Vladimir began to put on his gloves. “Death.”

“...You’re kidding.” Eloïse took a deep breath and exhaled. “If I die, will you die with me?”

“Correct, but if you pass away from old age, I’ll be unharmed. My death, on the other hand, would free you.” He unrolled his sleeves. 

“What’s the second reason?”

“I’ve talked with Aaron about the vandalism. While it’s still uncertain, the chance of a vampire being the culprit cannot be dismissed.” After Vladimir put on his coat, he readjusted his tie. 

“I see...” Eloïse. “Don’t you want to try the carbonara?”

His hand stopped from reaching towards the cane. Then, Vladimir shook his head.

“It would be wasted.” 

He left; Eloïse let him go. She finished preparing the carbonara. After finding a plate, she served herself. Eloïse enjoyed every moment of eating her food. It was a privilege she couldn’t have at the orphanage. 

* * *

Vladimir was waiting by her bedroom. They exchanged no words as Eloïse let him in first. The two sat on the edge of her bed. She offered her wrist. And she waited. 

Like the previous night, he held her arm gently. Eloïse focused on the sound of her breath as his mouth neared her skin. She winced, feeling the fangs pierce her skin. His tongue moved with reserve. The sensation, hot and soft, was felt by Eloïse. As Vladimir continued to lap her blood, the intensity increased. A dull pleasure started to wrap itself around her. It felt good, really good. 

“Nngh...” She squirmed a little, and the grip around her arm tightened as a warning.

Eloïse wanted to pull her arm back; she couldn’t believe she was getting off to having her blood sucked. Then she remembered Ivan, and Vladimir’s words about what would happen if she injured herself. So she endured. 

At some point, Vladimir stopped. He withdrew his fangs, but he gave the bite wound a final lick to ensure no blood escaped. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Eloïse took back her arm as soon as she could. “...I don’t know.” 

“Did you like it?”

Eloïse couldn’t look him in the eye. A lingering shame took ahold of her, and her consciousness reminded Eloïse that she would be bitten again. 

“What did you have in mind for a schedule?” Vladimir asked.

“...I get weekends off. Anything else is fair game. If I feel dizzy or pass out, you can’t come back the next day to get more blood.”

“I understand.”

“Same time as today. And you better give me a head’s up.”

“Pardon me?”

Eloïse raised an eyebrow. “A head’s up?Like beforehand?”

“Human vernacular is so...” Vladimir muttered the rest in Russian. 

He wished her a good night’s rest before exiting the room. Eloïse lay on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. She wasn’t surprised that she could sleep, and closingher eyes wouldn’t help. Eloïse got up and headed to the library. 

When she arrived, she expected to see Vladimir. She even prepared to make an excuse to let her stay. But someone else was there. 

Her body froze upon seeing the hooded boy. He reacted in a similar fashion. Then, he backed away. Despite Eloïse not even saying a word to him, he acted like a wounded animal. He was shaking. He kepteyeing her neck as well. 

“Please leave,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Wait, you don’t-“

“Trust me.” He shook his head. “It’s better this way. Or else, I’d...”

Eloïse took a step forward, and Ivan lunged; her back hit the floor. Eloïse was pinned, and struggling proved ineffective. Ivan straddled her waist and held her hands above her head. She heard running as Ivan neared the crook of her neck. Eloïse closed her eyes, anticipating fangs to tear into her skin. There was a thud and a pained groan as the weight was lifted off her. Eloïse opened her eyes and sat up. Ivan was on his side, and Vladimir towered over him. 

“Are you prepared to give me an explanation?” Vladimir narrowed his eyes. “I know you’re better than an animal.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well?”

“I was hungry. And she...”

“Vanya.” Vladimir lifted his cane. “If you cannot speak honestly-“

“Vladimir, stop!”

Eloïse reached out her right hand.

Her eyes widened as the marking glowed for a second. The upside down butterfly wing faded. She heard a grunt. Vladimir fell to his knees; his entire body shook. He still held the cane in his hand. An invisible force had chained him to the ground.

Ivan gulped. “...Vladimir?”

“Go back to your room. We will talk later.”

Ivan nodded before scampering away. Eloïse heard the distant sound of a door slamming. 

“Miss Eloïse, you shouldn’t have interfered.” His gaze focused on her hand. 

“Are you still restrained?”

“...Not anymore it seems.” Vladimir stood up.

He dusted off his pants before giving her an explanation of what happened. Just as a vampire had a leash on his or her Chalice, the Chalice could control the vampire. A Chalice is able to give orders, and the vampire would follow them without question. There was an exception: if the vampire was unwilling to carry out the command, he or she could resist. There existed rumors of vampires being successful with resistance or even ignoring the magic, but Vladimir had yet to see actual evidence or a recorded case. 

“Your limit is three, but your uses replenish themselves given time. The state of the mark will tell you. What you can’t do is reach zero. If you do, our bond is forcibly broken. One of us will be unscathed and the other...”

“Dies?”

“Think of it as becoming a prisoner in your own mind. To others, you would be no different than a doll.” Vladimir sighed. “There are stories where it happens to the vampire and where it happens the Chalice.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about these commands earlier?”

“It’s rare if at all for them to be used by the Chalice. The only like scenario is if you were in immediate danger.” 

Eloïse grumbled. “Is there a chance of that happening?"  


Vladimir took his cane and pulled one of the ends. The glint of a sword caught Eloïse’s attention. Then the blade was sheathed.

“Rest assured, I would be a fool not to value your safety.”

**Author's Note:**

> An ambitious project, call it a rewrite AU if you want. Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
